La boda de mi mejor amigo
by xXx FucKing rOcK lOver xXx
Summary: Sakura se entera que su mejor amigo Naruto se va a casar con una joven adinerada llamada Hinata... ella tiene que impedirlo de cualquier modo y recuperar el corazón de Naruto. Basado en la película, Universo Alterno. NaruSaku y NaruHina. Entren y lean n.n
1. La llamada que lo arruino todo

Bien, estoy escribiendo éste fic, porque hace unos días estuve viendo ésta película y me pareció ideal para escribir un fic con un triángulo amoroso **Sakura x Naruto x Hinata**. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus otros personajes me pertenecen... son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto *sniff sniff*. ¡Pero éste fic sí me pertenece!

* * *

Toda mi vida era perfecta… empleo perfecto, grandes amigos, algunas aventuras con los chicos sin ningún compromiso… pero después de esa maldita llamada todo eso se vino abajo.

Y toda esa culpa tenía nombre… NARUTO UZUMAKI. Mi mejor amigo de la juventud, hermano y una que otra vez amante; hace unas horas me llamó muy feliz a lo que idiotamente me emocioné, pues hace algunos años que no sabía nada de él.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Sakura estaba recostada en su cama viendo la televisión, una que otra vez bostezaba aburridamente, hasta que un sonido proveniente del teléfono la sacó de sus "divertidos" pensamientos. Se acercó al teléfono y contesto con mucho desgano._

_-¿Diga?...-_

_-¿Sakura-chan… eres tú?- después de haber oído esa voz, a Sakura se le detuvo el corazón y sonrió feliz._

_-¿Naruto?-_

_-¡¡Sí!! ¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña Sakura-chan?-_

_-Muy bien ¿y tú?... ¿a qué debo tu llamada?-_

_-¿Qué… uno no puede hablarle a los viejos amigos?-_

_-HEYYY!! ¿a quién le llamas vieja?- dijo en un grito_

_-Cálmate… jajaja… sigues igual de enojona que antes-_

_-y bien??-_

_-bueno… el motivo de mi llamada es para darte una gran noticia… ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos hace algunos años en la que dijimos que haríamos a los 28?-_

_-s-sí…- el corazón de Sakura empezaba a latir locamente al recordar._

_-bueno, pues la noticia es que… ¡¡ME VOY A CASAR!!-_

_-¿¿QUUEEEEEEÉ??- en ese momento del asombro Sakura cayó de la cama._

_-¿Sakura-chan… estás bien?-_

_-sí… sí, es que mi teléfono se cayó jeje…-_

_-bien, y esa no es toda la noticia…-_

_-¿ah no?-_

_-no, lo mejor es que te he escogido a ti como mi madrina-_

_-ahhhhhhhhh… que bien pero…-_

_-no, nada de peros… vas a ser mi madrina y punto final-_

_-jejeje… y mmm ¿cómo se llama la afortunada? ¿la conozco?-_

_-no, su nombre es Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata, tal vez hayas oído de la empresa Hyuuga… son muy importantes-_

_-mmm… no y bien, ¿cuándo será la boda?... ¿en tres o cuatro meses?- _

_-no!... es en 5 días…-_

_-ah muy bien, ¿entonces dónde nos vemos?-_

_-mañana a las 3 en el aeropuerto de Tokio-_

_-está bien… ¡Nos vemos!-_

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Si Sakura creyó que ese día iba a ser malo… estaba equivocada, ese día iba a ser un completo asco. Sólo quedaba algo por hacer, sólo una persona sabía la respuesta y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo… Sai. Por decirlo de alguna manera, Sai era un poco… amanerado (ejem… gay).

Ella tenía que verlo, hacer algo; Naruto era su mejor amigo y fue el primer hombre en su vida… y nada ni nadie se lo iba quitar, y mucho menos una consentida hija de papi.

Cuando llego al departamento de Sai, tocó tan fuerte la puerta que pareciera querer tirarla; escuchó un ruido detrás de la puerta, hasta que se abrió y se encontró con un atractivo joven… pero lástima que era gay.

-Sakura… ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó al ver como ella se aferraba a él con un abrazo.

Después de relatarle todo lo ocurrido, Sai se quedó boquiabierto.

-y… ¿qué vas a hacer?...-

-¿cómo que qué voy a hacer?... para eso vine, para que me ayudaras- se tomó la cabeza frustrada –él y yo habíamos hecho una promesa; si ninguno de los dos se había casado para cuando tuviéramos 28… Naruto y yo nos íbamos a casar... yo siempre creí que el me iba a esperar, pero tuvo que interponerse esta chica… Hiruka… ahhh… HINATA!!-

-¿y?...-

-¡TENGO QUE IMPEDIR ESA BODA!-

-¿y QUÉ vas a hacer?!-

-pues... tengo que volver a enamorar a Naruto a cualquier costo, él estuvo enamorado de mi varios años... no creo que le haya sido tan difícil borrar esos sentimientos de antaño ¿verdad?-

* * *

¿Reviews? Jajaja... no sean tan malos, denlen una oportunidad ¿sí?

La verdad quise vi esta película y creo que los actores van muy

bien con los personajes en Naruto no creen??

Naruto... el mejor amigo y muy lindo

Sakura... la amiga que no sabe lo que siente por él y esta algo loca

Hinata... la jóven dulce y que viene de una familia importante

Sai... bueno, el amigo que a veces hace comentarios muy gays xD

Siguiente capítulo: **"Conociendo a los Hyuuga"**

Atte. xXx FucKing rOcK lOver xXx


	2. Conociendo a los Hyuuga

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad... son de Masashi Kishimoto (WAAA!!! TwT xq? xq??)

Bno... aquí el segundo capítulo de el fic.... espero que les guste!! Este capt. Sakura conoce a la famosa Hinata Hyuuga y a su "adorable" familia... ah! y el reencuentro de Sakura y Naruto...

-amo a naruto- diálogos

N/A: notas de la autora

Espero lo disfruten!!!

* * *

**"CONOCIENDO A LOS HYUUGA"**

Ya había ideado el plan perfecto, todo estaba bien sólo tenía que ponerlo en pie. Sé que lo que voy a hacer no es lo correcto y es muy egoísta; pero la verdad es que necesito a Naruto, él fue mi apoyo por tantos años, una de las personas que mejor me conoce en este mundo y fue el primer hombre en mi vida… el único que me ha amado en verdad.

Siempre supe sus sentimientos hacia mí, y algunas veces yo también sentía el mismo amor por él, pero mi estúpido miedo al compromiso era lo que me hacía retractarme de esos pensamientos. No podía durar varios meses de noviazgo con algún hombre, porque sentía que si me involucraba mucho con él, pondría en juego mis sentimientos y saldría lastimada; y eso es algo que… no iba a repetir.

Sí, muchos se han preguntado… ¿alguna vez amó a alguien esta amargada?... pues sí; su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre guapo, caballeroso; en fin, era todo un sueño; _pero uno sabe que los sueños no duran mucho._ Para no alargar la historia; yo lo amé y él me engañó; ¿y quién fue el único que consoló?, sí… fue Naruto; y en esos días yo sabía que él estaba locamente de mí pero yo no podía corresponderle.

Y así, un sin fin de anécdotas de Naruto y mías puedo contar; pero ya no tengo tiempo en éste momento me tengo que ir al aeropuerto.

Al salir de mi casa veo a Sai recargado en la puerta de su auto, él se ofreció a llevarme.

-Wow… te ves preciosa- "saludó Sai"

-Me hubiera emocionado ese comentario si viniera de un hombre…-

-y… ehmmm ¿yo que soy?-

-una niñita enamoradiza dentro de la piel de un mmm… "sujeto del género masculino", que no deja de verle el trasero a todo hombre que pase frente a sus narices…-

-jajajaja… sube al auto-

Después de la pequeña y agradable conversación, ah! Y también de una serie de comentarios sarcásticos por parte de Sai, llegamos al aeropuerto.

-bien, cuídate mucho y pues si tan segura estas… ¡pon en marcha tu plan!- me dio un beso en los labios (era nuestra forma de despedirnos… y ya era costumbre) –no te aloques tanto ¿sí?-

-no prometo nada- le sonreí y me caminé despidiéndome a lo lejos con la mano.

Ya situada en mi asiento solté un largo suspiro, todo estaba a la perfección, mi MISIÓN: ¡impedir la boda de Naruto Uzumaki!... todo tenía que salir bien ¿verdad?... ya no había vuelta atrás; iba a conocer a mi rival… el momento había llegado.

* * *

-PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 120… EN UNOS MOMENTOS ATERRIZAREMOS EN EL AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE TOKIO… GRACIAS POR VIAJAR EN AEREOLÍNEAS KONOHA (N/A: uyyy… que original ¬_¬u )

Ése era el momento… mi corazón latía a todo lo que daba y creo que no podía respirar bien. Al bajar del avión; pude ver muchísima gente que se movía de un lado a otro, pero a la persona que yo esperaba no la veía.

Entonces, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, pude ver una inconfundible cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos azules… indudablemente era él. Al verme puso una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empezó a acelerar el paso al igual que yo… bueno, yo estaba corriendo hacia él. Al llegar, chocamos en un abrazo y él me cargo dándome vueltas en el aire; jamás había sentido una dicha tan grande en mi vida.

-¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAAAN!!!- gritó.

-Naruto, me da tanta alegría verte- lo abracé más fuerte.

-A mi también-

-Ja! No puedo creer que te vayas a casar- dije con fingida alegría

-Sí! Yo tampoco me lo creo… y mira, ahí viene mi prometida…- agregó Naruto haciéndole una seña a la susodicha para nos viera… mi alegría había terminado.

A lo lejos pude ver la figura de una joven; era delgada y de cabello negro, sus ojos eran grises (N/A: por no decir blancos, pues en este fic sonaría algo raro) de piel blanca; no era fea, se venía acomodando el vestido y el cabello para poder darme una buena impresión; cuando llegó con nosotros pude ver que era muy tímida por el sonrojo que tenía.

-mucho gus…- no alcancé a decir nada porque ella me abrazo con mucha confianza… creo que no era tan tímida después de todo.

-Sakura-chan!... me alegra tanto conocerte por fin!- dejo de abrazarme –Naruto no habla de otra cosa que no seas tú… Sakura-chan esto, Sakura-chan lo otro… eres una persona muy importante en la vida de Naruto, osea que también lo tienes que ser de la mía!-

-¿eh?-

Después de su efusiva presentación estábamos rumbo al hotel dónde se encontraban los Hyuuga. Ah… y olvidé decir que veníamos en el auto de Hinata; yo venía en el asiento del copiloto y Naruto atrás.

-Me da tanto gusto conocerte; Naruto me ha contado tantas cosas de ti…-

-e-enserio…- dije con nerviosismo y no por lo que dijo Hinata, sino porque ¡venía manejando como loca!... evadía carros y camiones con tanta rapidez que pensé que nos estrellaríamos en cualquier momento.

-sí… ah y ya se lo de tu problema… no es tu culpa que no confíes en los hombres- me volteó a ver.

-¿eh?- la observé, pero no duró mucho… pues yo puse mas atención al camino, estábamos apunto de chocar con un auto -¡¡¡OH POR DIOSSSS!!!! ¡¡¡QUIERO VIVIR!!! ¡¡¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!!!- grité con las lágrimas a punto de salirme, Naruto se estaba divirtiendo con mi situación.

-¿dijiste algo?- preguntó Hinata… no me había oído

-n-no… no dije nada…- me tranquilicé al ver el semáforo en rojo y recostándome en el asiento.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del hotel; yo salí arrastrándome del auto; sentía que tenía el estómago en la boca. Estábamos en el ascensor. Naruto se había ido a ver algo sobre tu trabajo.

-No puedo creer que Naruto se vaya a casar…-

-Sí…- se acercó a donde estaban los botones y jaló el que detenía el ascensor.

-Sakura, tengo que decirte algo…- me miró muy seriamente

-eh-eh s-sí…. Pero no puede ser en otro lugar…-comencé a caminar en círculos alrededor de todo el elevador, en realidad era claustrofóbica.

-no… Sakura- me tomó de los hombros –no sabes cómo te quiere Naruto, en realidad… él te adora; por eso te tengo que hacer mi mejor amiga… Sakura, él te tiene en un pedestal en el cual no te bajará y a mí me tiene en sus brazos… por eso es importante que en estos días te haga mi mejor amiga- me soltó

-sí… pero creo que éste no es el lugar para hablar de eso… ¿sí?- di muchas vueltas… me estaba mareando.

-sí- quitó el botón y al instante se abrieron las puertas, yo salí corriendo desesperada pero en mi intento de escape choqué con un mesero que tenía una charola de bocadillos saliendo todos volando.

-ella es la madrina- escuché un comentario

Después de mi pequeño incidente Hinata se dedicó a presentarme a su familia.

-Mira Sakura… ellas son las gemelas Ino y Temari un par de "señoritas solteras"… mis primas lejanas-

-Eso de señoritas no lo sé, pero solteras sí jajaja- dijo Ino

-No les hagas mucho caso a lo que dicen… son un par de solteronas que andan cazando hombres desde hace años…- me dijo discretamente y yo asentí.

-Él es mi primo-hermano Neji Hyuuga-

-Es un gusto conocer a la famosa Sakura de la que tanto nos habla Naruto- se presentó.

-eh… ¿en serio? Mucho gusto!-

Así me fue presentando uno a uno a los Hyuuga… ¡Eran una familia enorme! Como su imponente pero muy amable padre Hiashi, otra amiga de la familia… TenTen, todos eran muy amables.

-Tú eres la chica que se cayó con el mesero ¿verdad?... es un gusto- dijo la madre de Hinata; se parecía mucho a ella; sólo que su madre tenía el cabello castaño.

-sí- contesté

-es un placer conocerte Sakura… ¿eh?-

-Haruno… soy Sakura Haruno-

-muy bien! Y ¿dónde trabajas?-

-en el hospital de Hiroshima… soy la directora…-

-¡Vaya! Es una maravilla conocerte- me dijo

-Gracias… lo mismo digo…-

-Hinata, cariño… recuerda que tienes que irle a medir el vestido y después las esperamos en el restaurante para la comida familiar… ¿ok?-

-claro mamá… vamos Sakura-chan… ¡Te va a encantar tu vestido! Es una hermosura…- las mujeres Hyuuga se empezaron a reír… eran algo INUSUALES… ¡Oh sí!... los Hyuuga eran una familia encantadora.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció?... Dejen reviews si??

Bno... ps la parte de las gemelas se me ocurrió Ino y como no supe con quien ponerla; también puse a Temari (las 2 son rubias)

Voy a tratar de hacer el fic un poquito más largo... y pues también subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible. Sé que amo el Narusaku, y éste fic va a tener sus momentos; pero aclaro... _**ESTÁ BASADO EN LA PELÍCULA** PARA LOS QUE NO LA HAYAN VISTO,_ así que con todo el dolor de mi alma... y para los amantes del Narusaku (como yo) el final no va a tener Narusaku ToT... se queda con Hinata (bno... ps sólo es un fic)

Éste fic lo puse también, porque muchas personas hemos (me incluyo) perdido a alguien que antes nos amaba; y cuando uno descubre que tmb siente lo mismo ya es tarde... espero que no sea el caso de la mayoría ToT Bien... hay que hacer reflexión pues... "**_Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" verdad??_**

Espero que les haya gustado n.n ....

Siguiente capítulo: **"Comida familiar y una visita esperada"**

**Atte. xXx FucKing rOcK lOver xXx**


End file.
